


The Importance Of Nesting

by Stormsong



Series: Beware Of Nesting Omegas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Sam and Dean finish up a case and go into heat. ...but that's not how that works...... Somehow the Winchesters have managed to suppress their needs and now that they can relax there are consequences to be suffered... UNLESS Castiel and Gabriel can get their omegas to revert back to the nesting pre-heat stage. ...But there still maybe some consequences of both omegas going into heat and/or nesting at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animeluver8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeluver8/gifts), [BatFan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFan88/gifts), [Karategrl80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/gifts).



> **Rating may change to Explicit**
> 
> I was ask for more and today _is_ Sabriel Week 2019 Day 4: Free Day ....so you now have Beware Of Nesting Omegas 2: Electric Boogaloo. In fact this was inspired by some comments made by Animeluver8, BatFan88, and Karategrl80. Without them this work would not likely exist at all.

Dean’s hand shook, the gun in his grasp threatened to slip from it. 

Castiel’s brows pinched as he considered the omega. He had never seen Dean’s hands shake so badly. Not from an adrenaline rush leaving, not from low blood sugar, and certainly not from nerves. Dean always held himself together, at least where others could see him, no matter the length the case or type of monster, when his last meal might have been, and especially so if his brother’s life was in danger.

It wasn’t until Dean spoke that the seraph knew exactly what the problem was. Then, if he had been one to cures he would have.

“Alpha.” It was a plea and a demand in one, asking and telling Castiel that he needed to take the gun because Dean couldn’t handle it properly, not in the state he was in.

Castiel reacted quickly and took charge of the situation. He knew exactly what to do to prevent a potential disaster. He had seen this once before and that had been enough to know that he didn’t want to see  _ that _ happen to the Winchester omegas  _ ever _ again. Castiel would put himself in front of the next apocalyptic event if it meant he could prevent  _ that _ from happening ever again.

As Castiel stepped quickly to take the gun from Dean Gabriel was already scooping up Sam, but that was more because Sam had been thrown into the wall pretty hard and was likely concussed. But when Dean started whining and attempting to climb onto Castiel Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, even as Castiel saw a hint of concern in the archangel’s eyes.

“I’m all for some post-hunt sex, but….”

Castiel shook his head even as he did all that he could to hold onto Dean and keep the omega from stripping him. “No. We need to get them back to the bunker.  _ Quickly _ .” The seraph put as much urgency and command into his voice as he could. They might have both been alphas and Gabriel certainly out ranked Castiel as an archangel, but the seraph had much more experience when it came the the Winchester brothers.

Gabriel glanced at Castiel’s wings and nodded his understanding. It was only then that Castiel realized that he must have been telegraphing his tension and worry via his wings. Having been ostracized from his brethren for so long the seraph was no longer used to anyone being able to read his moods so easily.

“I’ll grab the car, too,” Gabriel told Castiel, “but I want an explanation when we get to the bunker.”

“Of course,” Castiel replied, before flying away with Dean.

* * *

Of course, that was when Sam opened his eyes and slurred, “D’we ge’em all?”

“Yeah, Samshine, we got ’em all,” Gabriel informed the hunter. “Dean took down the last witch himself.”

Then Sam did something Gabriel wasn’t used to seeing from the hunter. He shuddered and went boneless. But the strangeness of all didn’t stop there. Since Gabriel was holding Sam bridal style Sam’s head was in the perfect position for the omega to nibble on Gabriel’s neck. Aggressively.

That...was...not good. On  _ so _ many levels!

Gabriel held Sam tighter, wrapped the Impala in his grace, and flew to the bunker as fast as his wings would go. And since Gabriel was his Father’s Messenger that was hella fast.

...

Gabriel timed his landing in the library for the same moment as Cassie’s.

“What in Dad’s name is going on, Castiel?!” Gabriel half questioned, half demanded, of the seraph; all the while trying to keep the panic out of his voice. If Gabriel didn’t know better Sam was in heat and nipping at his alpha’s neck like he was going to plant a mating bite any second! They hadn’t talked about mating! Hadn’t even been ‘together’ very long! And on top of it all Sam was acting the very opposite of his heat self. Sam in heat was soft and cuddly, only demanding what he needed for his nest  _ before  _ the full heat kicked in.

_ Not like this!! _

“They are going into heat,” Cassie replied as he struggled to keep Dean from undressing the seraph...or himself. Which was just wrong, because this was not typical Winchester heat behavior! For either omega! No sirree, Bob!

Gabriel shook his head in denial. “No -“

But Cassie was already talking over top of him. “It is when they suppress their needs and don’t allow themselves to be the omegas they are. I’ve seen this once before. If we don’t get them somewhere they feel safe enough to nest  _ they will get worse _ .” By this point Dean had changed tactics and instead managed to wrap both of his legs around Cassie, had one hand in the seraph’s hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck. Then Dean licked one long stripe up Cassie’s pulse point.

As much as Dean was free with his sexual exploits the older omega (neither omega really) was much of an exhibitionist. Though...Dean was the only one of the two Winchesters who wouldn’t care if you walked in on him….

Right then Sam gave Gabriel’s neck a particularly sharp bite that actually had the archangel wincing.

“How can they get any worse than this?”

Cassie shuddered. Whether from memory, pleasure, or something else Gabriel wasn’t sure and wasn’t sure he wanted to know. “If they don’t nest, and soon, then they will look for an outlet through sex. If that is not a viable option….” Cassie shuddered again and Gabriel still wasn’t sure of the cause, but the way Dean was grinding against Cassie….

“What’s happens, Cassie?” Gabriel prompted. Sam seemed content enough to bite at Gabriel’s neck, but if it could get worse than an accidental-maybe-on-purpose mating he  _ really wanted to know! _

“They can become violent,” Cassie breathed out. ...aaaannnd oookay! That was definitely pleasure the seraph was feeling!

Sam’s biting was getting rougher by the moment and Cassie was saying they might become  _ violent _ ?!

In fact Gabriel was getting worried,  _ very _ worried, about Sam’s biting. “C’mon, Samshine,” he began to set Sam on his feet. “I’m not a chew toy.” Gabriel needed to put some space between him and the omega’s teeth. Or rather Gabriel’s  _ mating gland _ and the omega’s teeth. “Define violent, little brother. And how do we get them to go back from  _ this _ ?”

When the archangel glanced over at the seraph it looked like he was having a hard time concentrating on the moment. Not that he blamed Cassie at all. Dean was really rocking his hips against the angel’s.

“Bar fight. They were working their way through the patronage of a bar when I found them,” Cassie finally answered. That just  _ might _ be worse.

“The entire bar? Just the two of them against everyone else?”

If Cassie answered Gabriel hadn’t the attention to hear it. Just then Sam decided to lunge for Gabriel's neck and the archangel had spotted the omega’s matting fangs.  _ Freakin’ mating fangs! _

“Nope to the  _ Hell naw _ , Sam! We haven’t talked about that yet!”

“Get him to his room, Gabriel! Try to get him to nest. Try to convince him he’s safe.” A hint of stress had entered Cassie’s voice. 

If he hadn’t his own trouble in the form of one omega named Sam Winchester to worry about then Gabriel might have been concerned for the seraph. At that moment it was each alpha for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he handles it alright.

Thankfully it was easy enough to get Sam moving towards the bedrooms. All Gabriel had to do was allow Sam to paw at him while he guided Sam backwards. It was also as awkward as it sounds, and just as slow.

When Gabriel finally did get Sam through the door and into the omega’s bedroom there was no time to relax. The archangel still had to figure out how to get the omega to kickstart the suppressed nesting instincts before things got too out of hand.

_ But what in Heaven and Hell did Gabriel know about nesting?! _

Nothing, that’s what. 

Or, at least, next to nothing. Nearly all that Gabriel knew came from observing Sam. Gabriel hoped to Dad that it would be enough.

“C’mon, Sam, let's get you to the bed and get you some soft blankets…” Gabriel used a coaxing tone, soft and gentle. He thought it would help set the mood.

It seemed to be doing  _ something _ , at least.

Sam paused in his pawing and bad attempts at trying to get Gabriel’s clothes off. The omega cocked his head and frowned, not like he was upset, more like confused. He made a questioning sound.

Gabriel smiled at the omega. “That’s right, Samshine. Soft blankets, soft jammies, soft pillows. I’ll get you whatever you want, whatever you need.”

The lines on Sam’s forehead deepened, but he also withdrew his hands from underneath Gabriel’s shirt. The archangel took that as a good sign and took the liberty to summon Sam’s softest pajamas, the ones that Sam typically wore while nesting.

Sam took the clothes from Gabriel, hesitant at first. Although, as soon as he touched the fabric something cleared in Sam’s eyes. When Sam brought the clothes up to his face and rubbed the fabric against his cheek Gabriel sighed in relief. Maybe they really could avoid the violence Cassie had mentioned.

“How about you put that on,” Gabriel suggested, “and I’ll find you some more soft things.”

“Alpha!” Sam purred happily.

Oh, good! Some verbal communication. Gabriel would take Sam’s caveman style of communication that he used while nesting over the  _ even more _ caveman behavior any day of the week.

“I think I’ll check up on Cassie and Dean while I’m at it,” Gabriel told Sam. He really was worried about those two. Especially now that he was free to worry about them. “You were bite-y but Dean looked like he was ready to fuck Cas with both their clothes still on.”

That earned the archangel a frown and a concerned, “Dean?”

“I’m sure Cas has everything under control,” Gabriel reassured the omega. Sam didn’t look reassured, not even when he told him, “I’ll be right back.”

It was that look of concern and lack of reassurance that drove Gabriel to change his plans. He headed first to the closet where the Winchesters stashed their main nesting materials, grabbed what he could from the shelves labeled ‘Sam’, and headed back to Sam’s room. 

Where Sam should’ve been.

Not entirely surprised Gabriel set his load down on the bed and went looking for Sam, heading straight for Dean’s room.

What he found there was a bit more unexpected.

Dean and Sam were snuggled up against each other, sound asleep.

Gabriel leaned against the door jamb. “Huh.” 

In all the time the archangel had spent with, or looking in on the Winchesters, he had never seen them so peaceful  _ or _ cuddly with each other. He’d seen them fight over the smallest things, do their awkward bro hug thing, and seen them fight Heaven and Hell for the other. But this? If anyone one had asked Gabriel he wouldn’t have said the brothers were capable, given how emotionally constipated the pair were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: What is Dean doing to Castiel and how did Sam end up snuggling his brother?


End file.
